


Steel Souls

by Magestorrow



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestorrow/pseuds/Magestorrow
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are prepared to travel north to Briggs to catch up with Mei, but a problem quickly arises. Likely in response to the Elric brothers repeatedly discovering more information about Father's plans, Fuhrer King Bradley issues a groundbreaking law: any state alchemist going on a trip that's longer than three days must take another state alchemist with them. So Colonel Mustang assigns one of his subordinate officers to accompany the Elric brothers - Sebastian Kueper, the Glasswork Alchemist. But Sebastian travels with companions of his own, and it quickly becomes apparent that all three of them have secrets they hope will never see the light of day.(No knowledge of the Bartimaeus Trilogy is needed to read this!)





	Steel Souls

**Prologue**

They watched the soldiers leave from the hill that stood beside his house, gathering underneath the great tree that cast shadows down on the earth surrounding it. The three were silent as they watched the man and woman disappear into the horizon. The seemingly oldest of the three reflected upon the offer given to him. The one beside him stood silent and unmoving, his face an unreadable metal helmet. And the last of them, a boy who could be no more than ten years old, dug his bare feet into the soft dirt and balled his little hands into fists. 

“So that was the Hero of Ishval,” the boy said. Disgust and sarcasm dripped from his voice, anger bubbling up from within his tiny body. He leaned forward. For a second, it seemed like he was about to go chasing after the soldiers. But then he returned to his previous position, silently watching as they departed.

“He looks so young,” the voice from within the armor whispered. The young and masculine voice reverberated, almost as if there was nothing inside the armor. “Isn't he the youngest state alchemist? He could only in his twenties-”

“He's a murderer no matter how old he is,” the boy said. His voice was harsh and unforgiving. His lips curled up into a cruel smile, an absolutely frightening look to see on a child's face. “The bastard deserves to rot in hell, and I'll personally send him on his way. Just like all of those other godforsaken state alchemists.”

As if suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone, the third man finally spoke. “I'm going to take him up on it.”

The boy's head swiveled around. “You'll _what_?”

“I'm going to become a state alchemist,” he clarified, oblivious to both the previous conversation and his companion's growing anger. “I've done alchemy since I was little. Even if I'm still adjusting to my automail, my transmutation circles are adequate. I'll easily pass the exam. Then I can find out everything we need to know, and I can finally help Engel-”

“You'll become a monster in human flesh,” the boy growled. The man recoiled at the tone, sensing that the boy was about to lash out at him. “Do you want that, Sebastian _Kueper_?”

The name stung. It always did, when he spat out his last name like that. But he stood his ground and looked him directly in the eye. His mind was set, and nothing would change his decision. “I'm going through with it, Geist. This is the closest we've ever been to helping Engel!”

“It's the closest you've ever been to becoming your father,” the boy snarled. And then he stormed into the house, slamming every door he encountered to make his already noticeable feelings apparent.

A handful of minutes passed.

He ventured a glance in the direction of the armor beside him, studying the way that he was now holding himself. “Do you think it's the wrong choice?”

The armor was silent for a moment. When he eventually spoke, his voice was quiet and neutral. “It would let you get inside of the military, but I think Geist is right.”

He let out a tense breath. “That's what I was afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through this prologue! I'm really excited to share what I have planned for this story, and I hope you decide to stick around to see what's in store. Please let me know what you think of the fic so far down in the comments!


End file.
